wizards and demigocds
by manakarijukoisme
Summary: the harry potter gang find out their demi gods on the train after a minatar attack which is after nico and liz land in thejoke shop. they go to camp half blood i suck summery just rr
1. Chapter 1

Wizards and demi-gods both twins are alive

I do not own anything!

Chapter 1: the meeting and saving.

It was just a normal day at the weasliy twins joke shop harry, ron, hermine, the twins, mr. and mrs. Weasliy, and ginny were just laughing and joking until there was a bang on the door followed by a scream "someone please help us, please help open up please." Ginny being closest to the door opened it and a young girl around fred and georges came in but dragged a boy around the same age in and knelt down to him and said "come on nico. Wake up it's gonna be okay just wake up nico wake up." They came over and saw that girl had large scratch marks across her stomach, arms, legs, and on her face the girl turned to them and asked "can I have some water please I have to save him." Mrs. Weasliy nodded and went and came back with a tub of water she stuck her hands in and she healed and she touched the boy and he healed with her he woke up after a few moments and said "where are we liz?" "I think we're in England but I don't think you will be able to shadow travel for a while though." Ron being the most confused said "okay what the bloody hell is going on?" the girl sighed and nodded to the boy and he said "I am nico de Angelo and this is my cousin lizabeth we are demigods which means half human and half gods. We had to escape from an evil hell hound attack she got the most damage but I can travel through the shadows so we escaped but it weakened me and that is why she had to heal me. And before you ask I am a son of Hades and she is the daughter of Poseidon." There was a awkward silence until harry said "why are you here?" lizabeth finally spoke up and said "sometimes nico can't control where he goes if there is a rush on time." Just then an owl came through the window and landed on the desk and dropped a letter on the desk that was from headmistress McGonagall that said that they had to finish their schooling at hogwarts and that the two demigods should go for safety and they looked up and fred said "blimy does that school know everything?" everyone just shrugged and mrs. Weasliy said "well you two need to get your school supplies." The twins rushed over to lizabeth and sad "we'll go with lizabeth" "actually I think we should all go with them first to olivanders."

AT OLIVANDERS:

When they decided to get everything else first they rushed over to olivanders last. They went into the dusty shop and nico and liz sneezed and an old man came in sight and said "ahh mr. potter ms. Granger and the weasliy's what would you like?" mr. weasliy spoke up "we need two wands for these new students." Olivander looked them over and went in the back and instead of the normal black boxes came out with three blue boxes and said to nico "come up young man and pick one" nico hesitated for a moment but went over and picked one up and something blew up and liz snickered but stopped when nico gave her a dirty look. He picked up the next and there was the smell of death and despair like it was channeling his father and george said "what is that smell?" they shrugged when it went away and then lizabeth stepped up to the remaining two picked up the one nico had started with and nothing blew up but it smelled like the beach and water mr. Olivander was shocked and said "those are two of the ancient wands that were said to have been used by the three gods Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus long ago to create the world." Liz and nico had to bite their lips to stop from bursting into laughter at the irony. But luckily the weasliy's paid for the wands and they got out and when they got out they burst into laughter then they remembered that they had those wands and the rest of them laughed with the two powerful demigods. When they got back to the burrow they had to pack up for the hogwarts express because it would leave the next morning. The two demigods stayed up and iris messaged percy and told him to tell Chiron what was going on and went to sleep. They just wondered what would happen on the train tomarrow.


	2. on the train

Wizards and demi-gods both twins are alive

I do not own anything!

Chapter 2: on the train

They got up early the next morning and got to kings cross station and went through the wall to platform 9 ¾ and got on the train but were discouraged when they found out that the only car left was one with malfoy in it. They went in and malfoy just dealt with it but asked "who are you two." "I'm liz and this my cousin nico" malfoy being the jerk he is spoke "a pretty girl like you related to him don't make me laugh." Liz chuckled but quickly grabbed draco by the collar and said "don' ever talk about my friends or family or you will end up with broken bones very quickly got it?" draco nodded and she put him down and sat down and everyone but nico was wide eyed. During the ride they talked about their lives at camp and what weapons they used and how liz only had two brothers and nico had a sister. They continued to talked until there was a jolt and the train stopped there was a scream. They looked out and saw a minatar attacking ginny who was frozen with fear nico got out nightmare and liz had her bow and arrows. They whistled and the giant creature turned "competion for the demigods I see." They were both confused but still attacked they continued their assault until there was nothing left of the creature but dust they high fived each other and turned around and saw a small crowd of students one said that one being draco "what the bloody hell?" "ahh ahh nico explain." Liz said as she pushed him up he glared at her "me and lizabeth are demigods which means half human and half god." Liz spoke "get out," when they were all gone liz turned to nico and said "now back at the problem at hand we should tell Chiron and find who the demigods are and fast. Let's start with ginny and her brothers since that was who they targeted" nico nodded and went and got ginny while liz went to get fred and george. When they got back nico and liz were trying to figure out who was their god parent but it wasn't very hard they quickly said Hermes and a symbol appeared over the weasliy children's heads they moved on to hermine and draco who besides their shade in hair color had blond hair and gray eyes so it was also obvious when they said Athena and the symbol appeared on their head. Before they did this they took out one of lizs bow that was made of celestial-bronze that can only hurt monsters and demigods but they had fred and george make a potion that can find demigods who are are the direct children of gods not decedents. Every time they cut the kids in their car they got cut. When they came to harry he was cut as well but he knew both his parents and looked like them liz said "hold on let me look at him closer." Everyone was confused even nico. She circled harry looked at him closely and said "nico who does he look like to you?" nico was confused then saw the big resemblance "he looks like percy the resemblance is uncanny the only difference's are the scar and the glasses." "yeah he could be percy's twin hold on I will be right back with percy." She summoned water around herself and about a minute later she came back with a boy who looked almost exactly like harry. "what the heck liz?" she pointed to harry and he said "whoa, when is your birthday?" harry looked confused but said "ahh September 12th why" "because that's my birthday too" then a symbol of a trident appeared on his head and percy hugged him "look liz I have twin!" she twirled her finger around and said dryly "yippee." She quickly sent percy back and told everyone that when they got to hogwarts they would have to tell the headmistress they had to go to camp half blood for protection.


End file.
